


Danganronpa:  Broken Peace

by thirdpinwheel



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Gen, M/M, Might go up in rating, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26227252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirdpinwheel/pseuds/thirdpinwheel
Summary: this is trash but please read anyway
Collections: Danganronpa: Broken Peace





	Danganronpa:  Broken Peace

hey uh forgot to say that i'm not going to write this chapter by chapter, but instead put it here when it's complete.

**Author's Note:**

> thank for read


End file.
